


We Need A Break

by rhoflor



Series: One Shots | Dylan O'Brien [2]
Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor
Summary: Stiles and Y/N are facetiming but things take a sad turn.





	We Need A Break

My phone rings and I look at the name staring back at me with sadness.

Mischief ♡

I debate whether or not I should answer. Yes, we’ve been having problems. Our relationship is definitely not as it used to be. We don’t really fight, that’s not our thing. We just don’t talk about the huge elephant in the room. We ignore it and try to keep up the happy façade but that’s only killing us on the inside. I put on a smile on my face and press the green button, a few seconds later his face pops up on the screen.

“Hey!” The boy who owns my heart says with the biggest of smiles.

“Hey, Stiles. What’s up?”

“The sky.” I smile softly at this reply. That’s another one of our things. We always start our conversations with me asking what’s up and him replying with the sky. It never fails to make my heart flutter. “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing.”

“I know you. Something’s bugging you.” His face freezes in a funny way and I take a screenshot. “Talk to me.”

I close my eyes and move my mobile away so that he can’t see me anymore. I sigh and look at him, I can feel my nose tingling and some tears that threaten to come out. “It hurts,” I answer softly after what feels like forever, words cracking. I watch him look away. “It hurts that you’re so far away from me.” I feel something wet hit the back of my palm and it’s only then I realise I’m crying. “And I also hate that a few weeks ago you called me saying how much you loved me and that you’ve never felt like this before but then we just don’t talk about it anymore.

It hurts when I try to say something cute or how much I want to kiss but, you just evade it or answer super dry.” I take a breath and continue, this time I have my phone in front of me. “I know I’m not supposed to say stuff like that because we’re only hurting each other but it still hurts a freaking lot to just breathe so how do you expect me not to be bummed about that.” I stop a few seconds because of my crying, breathing in and out. “You come and say really huge and deep things and I reply and try to have a mature conversation about it but whenever I want to say stuff like that you just ignore it. It makes me feel rejected, Stiles”

He stays silent for a while, thinking, or so it seems like it. He doesn’t look into the camera although I can still see his face. My cries are the only thing that can be heard. I catch a glimpse of a tear running down his face and I bite the side of my hand to muffle out a louder cry. Why does it have to be like this?

“I’m not trying to be like that on purpose, Y/N. I’m going through a lot of shit at the moment and the last thing I want to do is say something I don’t mean. I don’t just want to say things back to be nice because that leads you on. I’m sorry,” he stops. “I didn’t intentionally try to hurt you, you should know by now that I joke around and yeah, sometimes I take it too far and I apologise. You know I am hurting a lot at the moment already knowing that I can’t be with you and it sucks it really fucking sucks a lot and I hate knowing I don’t get to talk to you for a whole week and when I do it’s still only a short time.”

“You’re not the only one hurting, Stiles. My friends are tired of me because all I ever seem to talk about is you and yeah, we’re busy people and don’t get to talk for a week but when we do I try to forget my problems and stress just to have a good time and enjoy the little moments we have to talk.” I walk to my bathroom and grab a tissue paper, blowing my nose. He speaks when I return to my room. 

“I know you’re hurting too and I hate that it’s because of me and you can’t say it’s not. I just feel like we have been holding onto something that clearly isn’t working or going to work and I don’t know if I can keep pretending that I’m okay with it because I’m not and you’re clearly not coping either. It’s ruining us more than it is making us happy.” Stiles closes his eyes and quietly cries.

“Fuck no. Stiles, I know where this is going and I’m not gonna let you say the words.” I stand up straight and look into the camera. “Stiles, no. I’m not gonna stop talking to you.”

“Y/N, I don’t know, alright?” The boy in the screen moves his arms around to emphasise. “Like… we’re once again in this stupid loophole and I want out. It’s draining and stressful. I feel pressured to know and have all the answers but I don’t and that’s making it harder.”

I sigh, playing with the hem of my shirt. “You don’t need to know all the answers, Stiles. That’s just crazy and impossible.”

“I think we need a break.”

I rapidly blink. Not quite understanding what he said. It’s so bizarre that I can hear my heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces. I thought we were in this together. It hasn’t even been a week since he told me he loved me. He said he loved me. I couldn’t believe it at first, I’ve never really had someone who loves me apart from my parents. It felt good to hear those three words. It felt really fucking good. Surreal but still good. I had been trying to shut down my feelings for the dark haired man but with time it just became harder and harder until yep, it was there. My love for him was crystal clear. Why must he do this to me?

“Fuck, if you really wanted to hurt me then I think you got it.”

“Of course it’s not what I want. What I want is–he stops himself and lets out a loud groan–I don’t even know what I want.”

“What do you want, Stiles?”

“I can’t answer that, Y/N.” His eyes connect with mine through the phone’s camera. I love those eyes. “I’m too upset at the moment.”

“I’ll tell you what I want then. I want you, Mischief.” He squeezes his eyes shut and purses his lips at the nickname. “I know we live in different places but I’m sure we can work this out. We don’t need a break. I need you. I always look forward to talking to you.”

“I can’t do this, Y/N. It really is killing me not being able to hold you and to kiss you and to just be with you. I do need a break. I need to figure out my feelings for you. I don’t know how long it’s gonna be but I hope you can understand. I hope you have a good day.”

“Stiles, don’t”

“Just one last thing.” He looks into the camera for the millionth time but, it’s still not enough.

“Stiles, please. Don’t do this.” I shake my head furiously.

“Remember I love you,” and with those four words he smiles sadly and hungs up leaving me alone and heartbroken.


End file.
